Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus could prevent being accidentally reset.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, various electronic devices have become a very important part of people's life. For example, devices such as the smartphone, tablet, notebook and personally digital assistant (PDA) become one of the most frequently used products for the provided convenience.
Most of the electronic devices have a power button for the user to turn on/off the electronic devices. However, when an electronic device is placed in a crowded environment (e.g., a bag which is full of stuffs), the power button may be squeezed to accidentally trigger the power management mechanism of the electronic device. In general, the electronic device usually has a mechanism to reset itself when its power button has been triggered over a predetermined duration to solve some crash situation. Therefore, the electronic device may be accidentally reset when its power button has been continuously triggered over the predetermined duration. After the electronic device being accidentally reset, the electronic device may perform an authentication procedure and wait for the user to enter authentication codes (e.g., a SIM card password). Since the user has no idea that the electronic device needs the user to enter the authentication codes, the electronic device may stuck in the authentication procedure and cannot normally provide services, which brings inconvenience to the user.